


Beginnings

by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis



Series: Serendipity [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Elliott and Makoa are brothers, Implied Medical Issues, M/M, OT3, Once again i have no idea, Renee and Taejoon are cousins, lowkey lifeline x loba, the start of the ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis
Summary: Sitting down at Renee's table changed his life. Octavio believed that. She was the beginning.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva, Octane | Octavio Silva &; Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Serendipity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to part two of this nonsense. Really it should be part one because this takes place before I hate you but whatever. 
> 
> So, I don't have adhd, I'm very bad at writing it, so I'm sorry if octane seems offensive in any way, I just kinda went with it, and since I don't know if I wrote it correctly I didn't tag it. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment. What should part 3 be about? Taejoon? Elliott? Ajay?

Octavio was sure that he didn't start to actually exist until the moment he met Renee. Once he met her all the pieces fell into place. The puzzle of his life. And sure that sounded romantic and all, but Renee was just the start. 

He remembered laying eyes on her in sixth grade. They were in the same year but not the same class. He eyes her across the small lunch room they had. And he only noticed her because it was odd. 

She sat sleepily, alone at the blue speckled plastic table, her head bobbing, blue eyes hazy and unfocused. Her short black hair was barely there. It looked as if it just might have just started growing back after being shaved. The long, striking, pink scar on the side of her head only made him question her more. 

Octavio had never seen anyone sit alone before. After all, everyone had friends. Even if it was just one or two, everyone had friends, like he had Ajay. 

"Ja-ja." He nudged his friend, collecting her attention easily. No matter what she said not how she acted, like when she would roll her eyes at him and sigh loudly, he always had her attention. She would always answer his calls. 

Her chocolatey eyes snapped up to glare at him. The pout that found itself constantly on her lips didn't need forming because it was already there from something her friend Lola or whatever was saying. "What you want Tav?"

"Her." He pointed a slim finger to the lone table. He realized it was a weird thing to say, but he couldn't quite get the words to form properly in his mind. They jumbled themselves making it hard to think, but Ajay knew that. So he could say weird things, because he couldn't focus on his thoughts long enough to let them combine into something normal, and she would just understand what he meant. 

"Renee?" Ajay questioned. "I won't talk to her. She's in my class but everyone says there's something wrong with her." 

Octavio frowned at her answer. Just because something was wrong with her didn't mean she shouldn't have anyone to sit with at lunch. That was just weird. And stupid. 

Octavio didn't understand. 

"Here I thought you were a nice person!" He huffed, grabbing his green lunch bag. 

He stumbled over his untied shoes to get away from his neighbor. Yeah he mentally downgraded her to just a neighbor. If she was going to be mean like that he didn't want her as a bestest friend. His friends should always accept others no matter how different they were. 

What if there was something wrong with him, and he ended up with a big scar like that, would she decide that he wasn't worth being friends with anymore? 

He slammed his bag down angrily at the vacant table, right across from the sleepy girl. His sudden noise roused her from her half slumber as her eyes widened. 

"I'm Octavio, my friends call me Tav. You should too, because we're friends now!" He huffed plopping down. 

His hazel eyes roamed back to a shocked Ajay. Her eyes were so big that the galaxy of freckles that littered her face was almost unseeable. Ha! That's what she got for being so rude. 

"Oh? We're friends? My name is Renee." She yawned at him. 

That's what he liked. She so easily accepted him. That's how friends of Octavio Silva should be. He didn't want to be around meanies. He didn't want close minded people around him. 

…

If Renee was the beginning, then Taejoon must have been the end. 

It took him some time, two whole years to be exact, before he met Taejoon Park. But the second Octavio laid eyes on him it was like the world came crashing down around him. Life made sense, the universe it's self made sense.

"This is my cousin, Taejoon." Renee said as if it were the most trivial and boring thing in the world. It's like she didn't see what Octavio saw. "He just moved here so he'll be going to school with us when summer ends. Taejoonie what grade will you be in?" 

"Ninth." He mumbled softly. 

"Aish. Smart kids, I swear." Renee rolled her eyes. She shook her head like he had wronged her in some way by saying that he was a grade older than them. 

"Whatever." Taejoon shrugged off her comment. 

"So can I call you Taejoonie too?" Octavio asked. That wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, not the first words he meant to speak to the boy that seemed to give vibrant color to his world, but that was the first coherent notion that came to his disorganized and confusing train of thought. 

He watched the light pink shade overtake the asain boy's face. He thought that maybe the summer sun was getting to him. Renee had off handedly told him that her cousin used to live up north. It made him wonder if he got a lot of sun there or if it was mostly snowy. 

"N-no! D-don't call me that. Call me Tae."

Octavio wanted to laugh at the slight stutter. He could tell that Renee's cousin was nervous. But the bigger part of his mind wondered why the kid was nervous at all. He was just Octavio, nobody that should be able to make anyone stutter. 

So instead he gave the boy a big smile. "Aren't you supposed to be older? No need to be nervioso." 

Renee tilted her head at him. Her short black hair falling into her face. "Tae is younger. He'll turn thirteen next month."

"But he's a year above." 

"Yeah, but he's smart." Renee quipped back flatly. She said it in such a way that Octavio almost thought it was common knowledge. Like he was an idiot missing pieces to the bigger puzzle that was Taejoon. Renee had all the pieces so she could easily assemble everything that Octavio couldn't have known. 

"Not that smart." Taejoon mumbled. His voice so light Octavio almost misses it. 

He wondered why Taejoon said that. He wondered for a long time before he knew. 

….

Taejoon had a 'Friend'. His name was Elliott Witt. 

And Octavio absolutely hated him. He had no reason to hate the older boy. In fact, Elliott was very charming and nice. He had an easy time making friends. But he often dumbed himself down so he could be more likable. He was handsome too. His chocolatey hair matched his eyes and was only a few shades darker than his honeyed skin. 

"Nice to meet you." Elliott gave him a goofy smile, hands in his pants pockets. It was strange, with how formal he acted Octavio expected him to reach for his hand or something adult-like. But it was like Elliott could sense his lingering question. The one he didn't feel comfortable asking. "Sorry, I have this thing about touching people." 

"A thing?"

"Yeah." 

"Okay." Octavio nodded like he understood. Which he didn't, not one bit. But he would, even hating this older boy, accept his weird quirk because that's who he was. 

  
  


"You don't mind?"

"Of course he doesn't mind." Taejoon interjected quickly. "Tav is awesome like that. I feel like we could tell him anything."

For some reason that made Octavio's heart flutter. Those words coming from Taejoon meant the world to him. 

Why?

Why?

Why?

What did that flutter mean? Was he sick? It was different from the spark of hatred he felt upon meeting Elliott. Well, that felt wrong too. That felt more like jealousy. Like when Ajay was allowed to dye her hair pink, but he wasn't allowed to have his green. He ended up doing the tips of his short hair green anyway, but it felt like that. 

Why would he be jealous of Elliott? Why should he hate him? His gut was telling him to hate the older boy, but his mind couldn't figure out why. Then again, everything in his mind was a train wreck. He couldn't trust his head, which was why he acted so impulsively. He couldn't wait forever for his brain to think of something right when the opportunity was going to pass him by. 

So the fact that his head wanted him to wait, had formed the singular idea of 'something about this isn't right' had him even more confused. 

Maybe he was weird in that way too. 

  
  


…

It had been some time after he turned fifteen that Octavio realized everything.

School would start back up in a month, he and Renee were going to be sophomores. Ajay was in mostly advanced placement classes so he wouldn't be able to cheat off her, but they shared one class this year. Also, Elliott finally had the same lunch period as the rest of the friend group this year. He had been stuck in eight period lunch since Octavio was introduced to him. 

And he was desperately in love with Taejoon Park. 

Taejoon who was so super smart that he just understood things after looking at them for a moment, especially things having to do with math and science. Taejoon who was shy around new people but quickly turned into a smart ass with a silver tongue once he was comfortable. Taejoon who was super handsome even if he was a little- or a lot insecure. 

Taejoon who was already dating Elliott Witt. 

Octavio understood what he felt a year ago when he was suddenly introduced to Elliott was actually jealousy. He didn't realize at first that even though the darker skinned boy had refused to even shake his hand, which was weird wasn't it? Not the point! Elliott was just fine with touching Taejoon. 

It made a lot of sense in retrospect. 

"What does he have that I don't?" Octavio accidently whined while eating lunch with Ajay and her friend, Lola? Loba? Something like that. 

"Got a crush, Tav?" Loba, that had to be her name, asked. She had dragged them to a cafe to grab some coffee, even though she only drank tea. 

It was a nice place though. White building, cute black iron fence. And they did sell really good coffee. And those sweet, puffy pastries. 

"A crush?" Ajay raised an eyebrow at him. She was good at controlling her emotions but Octavio could tell that hurt her. They were best friends, they shared everything. But he hadn't told her about Taejoon, well, not in the way he should have. She knew that he And Tae were good friends, but she didn't know anything more. He had never offered. "And ya haven't told me?"

"It's not a crush." He lied. Why did he lie? This was Ajay, it wasn't like she would kick him to the curb for liking a guy. 

"Are ya talkin bout ya friend Taejoon? I could list a few things he's got. Startin with brains."

"He's also got looks." Loba chimed in.

"And that 'don't come near me' vibe that makes most girls crazy."

"And he's a little bit taller than you, shortstack."

Octavio rolled his eyes at Loba. "Like you have room to talk. You're only tall because you wear six inch heels."

"I'm using what I have at my disposal and not sitting in on our date wondering what your friend has that you don't. Take a walk."

"Loba!" Ajay hissed at her. 

"What?" The annoyance in her voice grew. "I would like some alone time with you. I don't want to have to deal with him moping." 

All the words she just spat at him went circles in his mind. He knew on the outside it looked like he was just blankly staring ahead, ignoring them. But he tried, he tried to grasp the one line that made him feel better. 

"You're like me." 

"What?" Loba's eyes narrowed on him. Ajay widened but she didn't say anything. 

"You guys are like me. I don't have to worry anymore about liking him in front of you."

"Tav, I don't know what ya talking about." Ajay said more gently. "Take a second and explain."

"If you are together you can't hate me for liking Tae, right?"

"Oh Octavio." She sighed at him, making him flinch. She never called him Octavio unless he'd done something wrong. Did he word everything right? Did he misunderstand what Loba was saying about them? Why did he instantly start to panic, that wasn't like him. He usually didn't care what others thought. "How could I ever hate you? Even if you like guys or girls, or it doesn't even matter, I could never hate you. You're basically my little brother."

He didn't even think about it. He simply stood up. "This is why you'll always be my queen." 

The next thing he would do was an impulse. He left to find Elliott. 

….

Other than the fact that Elliott was Taejoon's boyfriend, Octavio really had nothing against the guy. He was smart, but also not. Which was weird. It did kinda drive him insane, and Taejoon too because they had spoken about it many times, that Elliott played dumb sometimes. It was usually to get a laugh out of people. 

"Hiya Tav." Elliott said smoothly, resting the basketball on his hip. He wasn't hard to find. Even in the summer he hung around the basketball court. His older brother Makoa was the star player of their team before he graduated. Elliott had wanted to follow in his footsteps, but he was a bit too clumsy for the sport. 

"Elliott." He huffed. 

"Bad mood today?" Elliott wiggled his eyebrows playfully. It was something he did to get others to smile. "You and Tae both." 

"I! You! But I!" Octavio couldn't get full sentences out. There were so many things he wanted to say. 

"You and I…" Elliott supplied. 

"Taejoon." 

"Ah! Okay." Elliott nodded. "Let me see. Do you have a problem with me and Taejoon dating?"

"Yes!"

"Is it because boys shouldn't do that kind of thing?"

Octavio knew that the look on his face was pure horror. How could Elliott think that? Had he not shown how open and accepting he was? 

"So that's a no. Is it cause you like me?" He flashed the biggest, sunniest, smile. 

"Of course not."

"So you like Taejoon then. No problem."

"I don't, no! You don't get it. I'll steal him. I will." It sounded weird coming from Octavio. He was sure that he messed up what he was saying again. Three different sentences all combined into one there. 

"Not if I make you fall for me too. Then you'll have to deal with both of us."

Octavio blinked. 

He once thought that Renee was the beginning and Taejoon was the end. He was right about Renee, but Elliott was going to refuse to not be a part of his life. He wouldn't let it end with just Taejoon. He was going to insert himself in the middle, and stay there. 


End file.
